kuberafandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Модуль:Navbox
-- Этот модуль реализует -- local p = {} local HtmlBuilder = require('Module:HtmlBuilder') local Navbar = require('Module:Navbar') local args local frame local tableRowAdded = false local border local listnums = {} local function trim(s) return (mw.ustring.gsub(s, "^%s*(.-)%s*$", "%1")) end local function addNewline(s) if s:match('^*:;#') or s:match('^{|') then return '\n' .. s ..'\n' else return s end end local function addTableRow(tbl) -- Если какие-либо другие строки уже были добавлены, то мы добавляем строку желоба 2px. if tableRowAdded then tbl .tag('tr') .css('height', '2px') .tag('td') .attr('colspan',2) end tableRowAdded = true return tbl.tag('tr') end local function renderNavBar(titleCell) -- В зависимости от наличия navbar и/или показать/скрыть ссылку, мы, возможно, потребуется добавить разделитель div слева -- или право держать заголовок в центре. local spacerSide = nil if args.navbar 'off' then -- Нет navbar, и клиент не хочет никакой прокладки, т. е. хочет, чтобы название было сдвинуто влево. Если есть -- также нет Показать/Скрыть ссылку, то нам нужна распорка справа, чтобы достичь левого сдвига. if args.state 'plain' then spacerSide = 'right' end elseif args.navbar 'plain' or args.navbar 'off' or (not args.name and (border 'subgroup' or border 'child' or border 'none')) then -- No navbar. Need a spacer on the left to balance out the width of the show/hide link. if args.state ~= 'plain' then spacerSide = 'left' end else -- Будет отображаться navbar (или сообщение об ошибке). Если нет ссылки Показать/Скрыть, нужна прокладка справа -- чтобы сбалансировать ширину navbar. if args.state 'plain' then spacerSide = 'right' end titleCell.wikitext(Navbar.navbar({ args.name, mini = 1, fontstyle = (args.basestyle or ) .. ';' .. (args.titlestyle or '') .. ';background:none transparent;border:none;' })) end -- Render the spacer div. if spacerSide then titleCell .tag('span') .css('float', spacerSide) .css('width', '6em') .wikitext(' ') end end -- -- Title row -- local function renderTitleRow(tbl) if not args.title then return end local titleRow = addTableRow(tbl) if args.titlegroup then titleRow .tag('th') .attr('scope', 'row') .addClass('navbox-group') .addClass(args.titlegroupclass) .cssText(args.basestyle) .cssText(args.groupstyle) .cssText(args.titlegroupstyle) .wikitext(args.titlegroup) end local titleCell = titleRow.tag('th').attr('scope', 'col') if args.titlegroup then titleCell .css('border-left', '2px solid #fdfdfd') .css('width', '100%') end local titleColspan = 2 if args.imageleft then titleColspan = titleColspan + 1 end if args.image then titleColspan = titleColspan + 1 end if args.titlegroup then titleColspan = titleColspan - 1 end titleCell .cssText(args.basestyle) .cssText(args.titlestyle) .addClass('navbox-title') .attr('colspan', titleColspan) renderNavBar(titleCell) titleCell .tag('div') .addClass(args.titleclass) .css('font-size', '110%') .wikitext(addNewline(args.title)) end -- -- Above/Below rows -- local function getAboveBelowColspan() local ret = 2 if args.imageleft then ret = ret + 1 end if args.image then ret = ret + 1 end return ret end local function renderAboveRow(tbl) if not args.above then return end addTableRow(tbl) .tag('td') .addClass('navbox-abovebelow') .addClass(args.aboveclass) .cssText(args.basestyle) .cssText(args.abovestyle) .attr('colspan', getAboveBelowColspan()) .tag('div') .wikitext(addNewline(args.above)) end local function renderBelowRow(tbl) if not args.below then return end addTableRow(tbl) .tag('td') .addClass('navbox-abovebelow') .addClass(args.belowclass) .cssText(args.basestyle) .cssText(args.belowstyle) .attr('colspan', getAboveBelowColspan()) .tag('div') .wikitext(addNewline(args.below)) end -- -- List rows -- local function renderListRow(tbl, listnum) local row = addTableRow(tbl) if listnum 1 and args.imageleft then row .tag('td') .addClass('navbox-image') .addClass(args.imageclass) .css('width', '0%') .css('padding', '0px 2px 0px 0px') .cssText(args.imageleftstyle) .attr('rowspan', 2 * #listnums - 1) .tag('div') .wikitext(addNewline(args.imageleft)) end if args.. listnum then local groupCell = row.tag('th') groupCell .attr('scope', 'row') .addClass('navbox-group') .addClass(args.groupclass) .cssText(args.basestyle) if args.groupwidth then groupCell.css('width', args.groupwidth) end groupCell .cssText(args.groupstyle) .cssText(args.. listnum .. 'style') .wikitext(args.. listnum) end local listCell = row.tag('td') if args.. listnum then listCell .css('text-align', 'left') .css('border-left-width', '2px') .css('border-left-style', 'solid') else listCell.attr('colspan', 2) end if not args.groupwidth then listCell.css('width', '100%') end local isOdd = (listnum % 2) 1 local rowstyle = args.evenstyle if isOdd then rowstyle = args.oddstyle end local evenOdd if args.evenodd 'swap' then if isOdd then evenOdd = 'even' else evenOdd = 'odd' end else if isOdd then evenOdd = args.evenodd or 'odd' else evenOdd = args.evenodd or 'even' end end listCell .css('padding', '0px') .cssText(args.liststyle) .cssText(rowstyle) .cssText(args.. listnum .. 'style') .addClass('navbox-list') .addClass('navbox-' .. evenOdd) .addClass(args.listclass) .tag('div') .css('padding', (listnum 1 and args.list1padding) or args.listpadding or '0em 0.25em') .wikitext(addNewline(args.. listnum)) if listnum 1 and args.image then row .tag('td') .addClass('navbox-image') .addClass(args.imageclass) .css('width', '0%') .css('padding', '0px 0px 0px 2px') .cssText(args.imagestyle) .attr('rowspan', 2 * #listnums - 1) .tag('div') .wikitext(addNewline(args.image)) end end -- -- Tracking categories -- local function needsHorizontalLists() if border 'child' or border 'subgroup' or args.tracking 'no' then return false end local listClasses = {'plainlist', 'hlist', 'hlist hnum', 'hlist hwrap', 'hlist vcard', 'vcard hlist', 'hlist vevent'} for i, cls in ipairs(listClasses) do if args.listclass cls or args.bodyclass cls then return false end end return true end local function hasBackgroundColors() return args.titlestyle or args.groupstyle end local function getTrackingCategories() local cats = {} if needsHorizontalLists() then table.insert(cats, 'Навигационные боксы без горизонтальных списков') end if hasBackgroundColors() then table.insert(cats, 'Навбоксы используются для цвета фона') end return cats end local function renderTrackingCategories(builder) local frame = mw.getCurrentFrame() if not frame then return end local s = frame:preprocess(' | |1|0}} ') if mw.ustring.sub(s, 1, 1) '0' then return end -- not in template space local subpage = mw.ustring.lower(mw.ustring.sub(s, 2)) if subpage 'doc' or subpage 'sandbox' or subpage 'testcases' then return end for i, cat in ipairs(getTrackingCategories()) do builder.wikitext('Category:' .. cat .. '') end end -- -- Main navbox tables -- local function renderMainTable() local tbl = HtmlBuilder.create('table') .attr('cellspacing', 0) .addClass('nowraplinks') .addClass(args.bodyclass) if args.title and (args.state ~= 'plain' and args.state ~= 'off') then tbl .addClass('mw-collapsible mw-collapsed') .addClass(args.state or 'autocollapse') end tbl.css('border-spacing', 0) if border 'subgroup' or border 'child' or border 'none' then tbl .addClass('navbox-subgroup') .cssText(args.bodystyle) .cssText(args.style) else -- regular navobx - bodystyle and style will be applied to the wrapper table tbl .addClass('navbox-inner') .css('background', 'transparent') .css('color', 'inherit') end tbl.cssText(args.innerstyle) renderTitleRow(tbl) renderAboveRow(tbl) for i, listnum in ipairs(listnums) do renderListRow(tbl, listnum) end renderBelowRow(tbl) return tbl end function p._navbox(navboxArgs) args = navboxArgs for k, v in pairs(args) do local listnum = ( .. k):match('^list(%d+)$') if listnum then table.insert(listnums, tonumber(listnum)) end end table.sort(listnums) border = trim(args.border or args1 or '') -- рендеринг основной части navbox local tbl = renderMainTable() -- рендеринг соответствующей обертки вокруг navbox, в зависимости от границы param local res = HtmlBuilder.create() if border 'none' then res.node(tbl) elseif border 'subgroup' or border 'child' then -- Мы предполагаем, что это navbox отображается в ячейке списка родительского navbox, и -- поэтому внутри div с прокладкой:0em 0.25 em. Мы начинаем с , чтобы избежать -- padding применяется, и в конце добавить , чтобы сбалансировать Родительский res .tag('/div', {unclosed = true}) .done() .node(tbl) .tag('div', {unclosed = true}) else res .tag('table') .attr('cellspacing', 0) .addClass('navbox') .css('border-spacing', 0) .cssText(args.bodystyle) .cssText(args.style) .tag('tr') .tag('td') .css('padding', '2px') .node(tbl) end renderTrackingCategories(res) return tostring(res) end function p.navbox(frame) -- ParserFunctions считает пустую строку, чтобы быть ложными, поэтому, чтобы сохранить предыдущее -- поведение , изменить какие-то пустые доводы не пропустит, так что Луа будет рассматривать -- они тоже фальшивые. local args = {} local parent_args = frame:getParent().args; -- Порядок разбора ошибок. local temp; temp = parent_args.title; temp = parent_args.above; for i = 1, 20 do temp = parent_args.. tostring(i); temp = parent_args.. tostring(i); end temp = parent_args.below; for k, v in pairs(parent_args) do if v ~= '' then argsk = v end end return p._navbox(args) end return p --Category:Модули Луа